Life is sometimes what it seems
by BTR Love
Summary: Sequel to 'Jake I Do But, Do You' Will many more surprises come to Miley and Jake? Will Jake and Miley ever be able to get married without all the obstacles getting in their way? Jiley and Loliver!
1. Baby names?

**The Pause With No End**

Jackson had called Miley a couple of times but, Miley never picked up. She was to mad at Jackson to even think of the words to speak. It had been five years since he left why would he call now? What was the point. Miley was still regreting not going to her dad's funeral. She was to upset and she was still in the hospital at the time. Miley was 8 months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Miley was in the middle of argueing with Jake about baby names but, Jake was smiling.

"Stop smiling. This isn't funny Jake. I am not naming my baby boy Andrea. It's a girl's name!" Miley was yelling at Jake.

"I was messing with you. I don't want to name my baby boy a girl's name. The other kids will think he's gay." Jake said laughing.

Miley's face went from angry to a smile. Jake laughed even harder.

"How about Robby Ray Ryan?" Jake said after he stopped laughing.

"No." Miley said getting up and running up the stairs.

"Miley! Wait! Why not!?!" Jake yelled after Miley.

Miley sat on they're bed and held her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to be named after your grandparents but, I can't. It's to hard to hear they're names every day." Miley whispered to her stomach.

Tears ran down Miley's face. She had to get over the death of her parents. But, she couldn't. Jake knocked on the door to they're bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Jake asked opening the door.

"Yeah." Miley said tears still coming down he eyes and holding her stomach.

Jake walked in and sat on the bed beside Miley. He stroked her hair. Jake put his hand on Miley's stomach.

"Why don't all three of you get some rest." Jake said holding Miley's hand.

"Yeah. Alright." Miley said as Jake got up and Miley was getting under the covers. Jake covered her and kissed her on the forehead.

2 hours later… Miley got up and walked down stairs she smelt something cooking. Jake had made dinner.

"Hey sleepy head." Jake said smiling.

"Hey." Miley said sitting down at the table. She held her stomach.

"You alright?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Miley answered.

"About?" Jake asked again.

"How about Cody Hope Ryan and Katelyn Michelle Ryan?" Miley said smiling at Jake.

"What do I think?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"I think we have twin names." Jake said.

Jake kissed Miley on the lips. Miley put her hand back on her stomach quick.

"Miley? Miley are you alright?" Jake asked worried.

Miley looked up at Jake.

"Yeah. They're kicking." Miley said.

Jake smiled and put his hand on Miley's stomach.

"Hey. It's not the first time they kicked. So why are you acting so surprised." Miley asked.

"I'm not. I'm happy I have a great family. Now what about the wedding plans?" Jake asked.

Review please!

I hope you liked the first chapter to the sequel!


	2. AN

A/N I just wrote this to see if my fanfiction would work with word pad.  
If this goes through then I guess it does.  
Read next chapter to find out what happens.

Cody Linley Love 


	3. Time?

Time?

He didn't know she was behind him. He was doing something on the front lawn. What she didn't know.  
She picked up the hose from the grass. Her long blonde hair got stuck to her bracelet. She stiffled a  
scream. When her hair finally got free, Lilly sprayed Oliver with the hose. Oliver jumped back with the  
cold water still hitting his back. Lilly stopped when Oliver ran behind the bush.  
"What was that for Lilz?" Oliver asked coming out from behind the bush, shivering.  
"1. You weren't paying attention. 2. It was fun." Lilly said laughing.  
"I didn't even know you were here." Oliver said grabbing the towel from the steps.  
"That's the fun part." Lilly said giving Oliver a kiss on the lips. (When will Oliver ask Lilly to marry him?)  
Oliver's cell phone rang. He pulled back from Lilly and smiled at her knowing that everytime they started to kiss  
Oliver's cell phone would ring to 'This Is The Life' Miley's ringtone. It was like Miley didn't want them to kiss.  
He picked up the cell phone only to hear Miley yelling in his ears.  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND LILLY!?! YOU GUYS AREN'T AT HOME! LILLY'S CELL IS SHUT OFF! YOUR LUCKY YOU ANSWERED!"   
Miley yelled. Jake grabbed the phone out of Miley's hand. He was out of breathe.  
"Oliver. Don't mind her. Oww! Stop Miley! Your hurting my hand. Oliver, You and Lilly get down to the hospital  
Miley's in labor." Jake said in pain of Miley squeezing his hand. Lilly got closer to Oliver.  
"What's wrong Ollie?" Lilly asked worried. Oliver still heard Miley screaming in the background.  
"We'll be right there." Oliver said hanging up the phone.  
"Okay." Jake said hanging up.  
"What's wrong Ollie?" Lilly asked again.  
"Miley's in labor. We gotta get to the hospital." Oliver said grabbing Lilly's arm, throwing the towel down on  
the grass.  
MEANWHILE IN OLIVER'S CAR...  
"What were the names that Miley and Jake picked out again?" Lilly asked Oliver who was trying to concentrate  
on the road.  
"I don't know...I forgot they told us last month...How am I supposed to remember exactly?" Oliver asked getting  
annoyed. Lilly rolled her eyes. She always hated when Oliver didn't know the answers to her questions.  
MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM MILEY WAS IN...  
Jake was in the room with Miley. Miley calmed down because they gave her drugs to stop the pain of the contractions.  
"Jake?" Miley said looking at Jake who was write something on a piece of paper.  
"Yeah Miles?" Jake answered looking up at Miley.  
"Are we really doing this? Are we really ready for twins? Are we even ready for one baby?" Miley asked looking  
Jake in the eyes.  
"You know what Miley? We are ready." Jake said smiling at Miley. What Jake said made Miley feel better.  
Miley smiled back at Jake. Miley saw the paper and pen in Jake's hands, she got curious, so instead of  
thinking what it could be, she asked Jake.  
"Jake? What are you writing?" Miley asked giving Jake the 'show-me-or-I'll-tickle-it-out-of-you' face.  
Jake handed the note pad to Miley. It read; 5-8-07 with a heart around the date.  
"Jake...that's next month...it's my birthday...why do you have a heart around the date...do you really what  
me to turn another year older that quick?" Miley asked laughing. Miley gave a painful look to Jake.  
"You alright Miley." Jake asked worried.  
"Yeah...oww...another contraction." Miley managed to get out.  
"Now about the date? Your birthday...Miley will you become my wife on your birthday?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah..." Miley smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review please!!!!!!!!!  
sorry i haven't update for a long time!  
next chapter Miley will have the babies...  
sorry if it's short... i have writers block give me idea's please!!  
much love... thanks  
Cody Linley Love


	4. The Babies and A Question

The Babies and a Question

"Hey, Jake, how's Miley?" Lilly asked running up to Jake in the hallway,Oliver running behind Lilly.  
"Fine, the doctor said Miley and the babies would be just fine." Jake said smiling.  
Lilly frowned. "Wait, she already had the babies?" Lilly asked.  
"Yeah, Two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl." Jake answered.  
"We missed it?" Lilly asked upset.  
Jake started smiling at Lilly's face.  
"Oh yeah, we were gonna go inside the delivery room with Miley and watch her have the babies." Oliver said in sarcasm looking at Lilly.  
Jake started laughing.  
"Shut up, Oliver." Lilly said.  
"Better idea! You both shut up and follow me." Jake said walking away.  
Lilly and Oliver shut up and started to follow. Jake lead them to the nursery. Jake pointed to his children.  
"Aww! They have Miley's smile! And your nose! And Miley's eyes!-" Lilly got cut off by Oliver.  
"AWW! AND LILLY shut up." Oliver said immitating Lilly. (The boy also had Jake's hair, the girl Miley's hair, but Oliver cut her short before she could finish her list)  
Jake really started to laugh then but was cut off by the nurse from the nursery coming out to Jake, Lilly and Oliver.  
"Mr. Ryan, would you like to hold your babies?" The nurse asked Jake, Jake smiled.  
"Yeah." Jake said then faced to Lilly and Oliver with a 'can-I-leave-for-a-minute?' look.  
"Sure." They both said.  
"I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machines." Lilly added.  
"Me too. Lilly can I ask you something?" Oliver asked looking at Jake, Jake smiled.  
"Yeah sure, but Jake what's Miley's room number? I wanna go see her after I get my soda." Lilly said.  
"Room 289." Jake answered, then he walked into the nursery.  
Oliver and Lilly walked towards the vending machines.  
"So what did you wanna ask me?" Lilly asked curious.  
Oliver stopped in the middle of the hallway and got down on one knee and took out a small ring box. He opened it and smiled.  
"Lilly will you marry me?" Oliver asked hoping she'd say yes.  
Lilly's eyes started to fill up with tears causing one to slide down her eye.  
"Yes." She said.  
Oliver slid the ring on her finger, got up off his knees and hugged her tight as if he didn't want to let her go forever.  
"Ya know Oliver, i'm not really thirsty anymore." Lilly said smiling.  
They turned around hand-in-hand and walked towards Miley's room.  
"285,286,287,288,289!" Lilly said calling out the room numbers getting to Miley's hospital room.  
They walked in, Miley looked at them.  
"Hey!" Miley said excited to see her two best friends.  
"Hey!" They both replied.  
Lilly put her hand up to Miley's face, Miley seen the engagment ring,smiley and screamed.  
"OH MY LORD!" Miley yelled.  
Oliver covered his ear. (Like he did in 'song sung bad' when Lilly was singing 'One In A Million' infront of him)  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GETTING MARRIED!... Wait... to who?" Miley joked.  
"Very funny." Oliver said.  
"It was!" Lilly said laughing at Miley's joke.  
"Congradulations!" Miley said.  
MEANWHILE IN THE NURSERY.  
Jake was holding his babies, one in each arm.  
"Hey. I'm you're daddy. You have the best mother in the world.-" Jake said being cut of by Miley in a wheelchair,  
the doctor was wheeling her in.  
"And the best daddy in the whole world." Miley said smiling.  
Jake turned around and smiled at the sight of his fiance.  
"Let's not forget they're aunt Lilly and uncle Oliver." Miley added.  
"And aunt Allison. Wait have you seen her lately Miley?" Jake asked Miley handing her Katelyn.  
"She's you're sister. I haven't seen her." Miley said smiling at Katelyn and Cody (?) (Was that the second name? I forgot)  
"And grandpa Robby Ray, grandpa Jonathan (Jake's dad), grandma Carrie (Miley's mom), grandma Melissa (Jake's mom)." Jake said.  
"Jake. My parents are dead Katelyn and Cody will never get to meet them so why mention them?" Miley said.  
Jake ignored Miley's comment, Miley knew he would.  
"How about they're uncle Jackson?" Jake asked Miley.  
"He's out of our lives." Miley said.  
"Miley. He's your brother. Don't you think you should talk to him?" Jake said.  
"Jake, he left me when I needed him the most. His chances of being my brother and they're uncle are long gone." Miley said mad.  
"I'm vibrating." Jake said passing Cody to Miley.  
He took Miley's cell phone out of his jean pocket. Jake looked at who it was and showed Miley the caller I.D. It was blinking JACKSON'S CALLING. Jake took the call outside leaving Miley with Katelyn and Cody.  
He answered the phone.  
"Jackson." Jake said.  
"Jake? Is that you?" Jackson asked.  
"Yeah." Jake answered softly.  
"Is Miley there?" Jackson asked.  
"Jackson, I want this fixed as much as you do, but Miley can't talk right now, she's in the hospital." Jake said.  
"WHAT!?! IS SHE ALRIGHT!?!" Jackson asked worried.  
"Yeah. She's fine. She just gave birth." Jake said into the phone.  
"Are you serious?" Jackson asked.  
"Yeah. A boy and a girl. Cody and Katelyn." Jake said.  
"Congradulations." Jackson said happy for them.  
"Thanks man." Jake answered.  
"No problem. Can you just do me a favor and tell Miley that i'm sorry and I want to make it up to her." Jackson said.  
"Yeah sure. I gotta go. Bye." Jake said hanging up.  
"Bye." Jackson said also hanging up.  
Jake walked back into the nursery. Miley had already put Katelyn and Cody back in to sleep.  
"Shhh. They're sleeping." Miley said.  
They heard crying coming from one of the other babies. One of the nurses picked her up. They went out of the Nursery.  
"What did he say?" Miley asked while Jake was wheeling her back to her hospital room.  
"That he's sorry and that he wants to make things right between the both of you." Jake answered. He helped Miley into bed and covered her. "Go to bed you need rest, you just gave birth to 2 babies, now mommy needs her rest." Jake said.  
Miley closed her eyes. She had fallin' asleep.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS IN SEPTEMBER AGAIN.  
I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TONIGHT OR NEXT WEEK AGAIN.  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
Cody Linley Love 


	5. scared for your life

Scared for your life

Jake had fallen asleep in a chair next to Miley's bed, Miley was still asleep, Oliver and Lilly went to dinner and then went out to the movies. Jake was woken up by the sound of beeping.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room. Jake realized that it was Miley's heart machine. Her heart had stopped.

"MILEY!" Jake yelled tears falling down his eyes.

A nurse went over to Jake and tried to get him out of the room.

"Mr. Ryan, you can't be in here right now. I'm sorry. We're doing everything we can for Miley right now. You have to leave." The nurse said.

Jake and the nurse left the room.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jake asked crying.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know right now." The nurse said.

The nurse rushed back into Miley's hospital room.

"WE NEED A CRASHCART IN HERE!" One doctor yelled.

Jake watched as one nurse called on the phone for a crash cart, and doctors were giving Miley CPR. He was loosing the girl of his dreams. More doctors filled Miley's room one of them with a crash cart, Jake was now crying hysterical. (sp?) Jake could only hear partcial (sp?) of what the doctors were saying.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Michalka yelled.

Jake seen Miley's body move when the paddles touched her.

"NO PULSE!" Another doctor yelled.

Jake had a feeling Miley was gone for good.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Michalka yelled again.

"WE GOTTA PULSE!" Dr. Michalka yelled.

Jake smiled as more tears fell down his eyes. Doctors left the room, but Dr. Michalka and the nurse that talked to Jake stayed. Jake went into the room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jake asked Dr. Michalka.

"She should be... but I'm gonna keep her monitored just incase." Dr. Michalka said fixing Miley's I.V. poles.

"What happened?" Jake asked while looking at Miley.

"I don't know...I have to run tests...which means it's your cue to leave the room...It's your time to check on your babies." Dr. Michalka said looking at Miley's medical chart.

"Okay." Jake said. Jake kissed Miley's fore head and whispered 'I'll be back my love' to Miley.

Jake left the room. He walked to the nursery.

"Hi, sorry we moved all the babies around, so, who are you looking for?" A lady about 26 asked refering to the babies.

"Katelyn and Cody Ryan." Jake said.

"Right this way." The lady said.

The lady brought Jake over to Katelyn and Cody.

"Thanks." Jake said.

A tear ran down Jake's eye.

"Hey." Jake said to Katelyn and Cody.

"Your Mommy scared me today...her heart stopped...she's alright now...but, I need you's two to give your mommy the biggest smiles in the world the next time you see her." Jake said.

Katelyn smiled the cutest little smile while Cody started to cry. Jake picked Cody up.

"Okay...so your sister got it right while you Cody...Not so much...but it's okay...you'll get it right." Jake said holding Cody.

Cody stopped crying and gave a big smile to Jake.

"There you go...see...you did it." Jake said in the sweetest voice he's ever used.

"And that's why they love you." Someone said to Jake.

"Huh?" Jake asked turning around.

"Allison?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It's me. Is Miley okay?" Allison asked.

"I don't know anymore." Jake said trying not to give up on all hope of everything being perfect.

Jake put Cody down, kissed Katelyn and Cody's foreheads and walked out of the nursery with Allison.  
-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THE STORIES!  
I KNOW I'M OVER DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Never Lose Your Love

ALISON- Is Jake's sister for the people who have been asking...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...I only own...Alison...Dr. Michalka...Cody...and...Katelyn...Nurse.  
The Lady At The Nursery...And more if I decide to put more in...

NOW BACK TO THE STORY...

Never Lose Your Love

About an hour later, Alison told Jake she had to go home...so...Jake decided to call Lilly and Oliver and tell them what happened to Miley...On The Phone...

"Hello...Lilly Trescott soon to be Oken...How may I help you?" Lilly said alittle to happy.

(Oliver and Lilly are at Oliver's house. Jake was in Miley's hospital room.)

"Lilly..." Jake said in a worried tone, making Lilly concerned.

"Jake? Is that you? Jake? What happened?" Lilly asked worried.

Oliver looked at Lilly with a 'what happened' look. Lilly looked at Oliver and shrugged.

"Hold on Jake...Let me put you on speaker." Lilly said.

Lilly put the phone on speaker.

"Jake?" Lilly said.

"Miley..." Jake started Lilly cut Jake off.

"Miley what? What happened to Miley?" Lilly said even more worried.

Jake told Lilly and Oliver what happened.

"Do they know what happened?" Oliver asked.

"No...Miley's doctor...said she found nothing wrong with Miley she doesn't know why it happened." Jake said.

"Jake...We'll be right there..." Oliver said.

"Okay...bye..." Jake said.

"Bye." Lilly and Oliver said.

Lilly and Oliver got in Oliver's car and started driving to the hospital.

"Jake..." Jake looked over at Miley.

"Miley?" Jake said.

"Yeah..." Miley said.

"How are you feeling Miley?" Jake asked.

"Numb." Miley said honestly.

Jake smiled.

"I'm so glad your awake." Jake said.

Miley smiled.

"Jake..." Miley said.

"Yeah Miles?" Jake asked.

"I wanna see Katelyn and Cody..." Miley said.

"Let me go ask the doctor to see if they can bring them in here. Okay?" Jake said.

"Okay..." Miley said.

Jake went and asked the doctor if they could bring Katelyn and Cody. She said yes.

When Miley seen them a tear ran down her face.

"They're still cute. Jakey. I love you..." Miley said.

"I love you too Miles." Jake said.

-  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
SORRY IT TOOK TO LONG TO UPDATE!  
NEXT WEEK I'LL UPDATE 'JUST FRIENDS.  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Sick

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I took to long to update! I lost inspiration in this story…but I know that I hate when people don't update stories I get mad, so here I am…sorry if it's short…I'll update next week again though…I think I'll do two more chapters after this one though and that's it…maybe, I'll probably do more though…Did anyone notice I'm not Cody Linley Love anymore…I'm now Nick Jonas Love! Oh and I'm doing a time lapse…skipping into the future…In this chapter I mention that Dr. Michalka is the twins doctor also, Miley and Jake made it that way because they trusted her because she is still Miley's doctor…Anyway enjoy!**

**CodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinley**

1 month later…

Miley's P.O.V.

Today was my wedding day. Jake was with Cody in his section of the church getting ready. I received a text from him saying that Cody keeps crying. I'm worried about him (Cody not Jake…Lol) he's been crying a lot lately. I mean I know he's only a month old and all but Katelyn doesn't even cry that much. I just want to go to the other half of the church and see if Cody is all right. But I knew he was with Jake and that would be bad luck to see the groom before the wedding and the last thing I needed. I mean come on I've been in the hospital for over 2 weeks because of health problems after the twins were born…you'd think that was the worst of it huh? No it wasn't…the doctor's never figured out what was wrong with me…I just got out of the hospital less than 2 weeks ago so Jake wanted to postpone the wedding to make sure I was all right. I fought with him against it and that brings me to today…my wedding day and my birthday. I'm never to reveal my age. I'm not old but still…I'm getting there. Anyway back to the point, I want to make sure he's all right. I was with the twins last night and he kept crying non-stop so I had to call Oliver and Lilly (who is one month pregnant right now.) and they had to come over and quiet him down. Gees I can't even quiet my own child down anymore.

I'm in my own little thoughts and I hear crying. Crying? Who could be crying? Oh right my daughter Katelyn…yeah…I forgot Lilly was in the room playing with her. I really should yell at her…she's getting her dress dirty.

"Lilly…get up off the ground…you're dirtying you're dress." I scolded.

Who am I to be talking I'm still in sweat pants and a tank top and I'm supposed to be getting married in less that an hour and a half.

"I can't…I'm pwaying with Katewin…so I need to be at Katewin height." Lilly said in a baby voice.

"Get up…bring her over to the couch…she's crying anyway so give me her." I said.

Lilly picked Katelyn up and backed up.

"Miley no! You have to get dressed or you'll never get married. WED-DING remember? Say it with me WED-DING!" Lilly said, in a voice that made look like two things…a child and dumb.

"Be quite." I said.

"I have to go see Cody…Jake texted me and said he was crying again and he wouldn't stop." I said, trying to leave but Lilly blocked my way out.

"Lilly move." I said.

"No…get dressed." Lilly said.

Katelyn started to cry harder.

"Lilly stop…you're scaring her." I said.

"I'm sowwy Katie Waite." Lilly said in another baby voice.

Katelyn stopped crying. How does she do that?

"I gotta go see Cody." I said.

"No you don't Ollie is with them…he's fine." Lilly said.

Just then my phone went off. It was another text from Jake. I opened my flip phone and went into the text message. What I read I never wanted to.

**Jake**/_Miley_

Miles, Cody is sick…he's burning up and he's coughing to much…we need to get him to the emergency room…I'm sorry about the wedding…meet me out front…Jake

Not only was I not getting married but also my son was sick…and he needed to be rushed to the emergency room. I wasn't having the best day of my life like planned.

"Lilly we need to go NOW!" I yelled.

Lilly looked down towards my phone.

"Why?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Jake just texted me…Cody is really sick we need to get him to the emergency room now…he told me to meet him out front." I told Lilly.

Lilly looked at me with the same sadness in her eyes that was in mine. Her and Oliver loved me and Jake's kids like they were they're own.

"Let's go." Lilly said, still holding on to Katelyn tight and opening the door.

Lilly and I ran out of the room and while we were leaving, I grabbed my phone and texted Jake back.

Jake…on our way out…don't worry we will get married soon enough…I love you…Miley

Truth was I was upset about the wedding but my twins were more important than any wedding because Jake and me will always have each other.

We made it out of the building while Jake was checking his messages…he probably just got my message. Oliver was holding a crying Cody. I made my way over to them and took Cody from Oliver. Cody's face was as red as a tomato. I felt bad for him. I wanted to take his pain away. Jake gave me a hug and whispered an 'I'm sorry' in my ear. I told him it was okay. We got into the car and drove off. **(A/N: Haha! They forgot to tell the guests that there would be no wedding…hilarious!)**

We made it to the emergency room and handed Cody over to Dr. Michalka. She told us to wait outside and we did so. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Michalka came out of the room with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm so sorry but Cody has pneumonia…we have to admit him." Dr. Michalka said.

She did not just say that.

"What?" Jake and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Michalka said again.

"Thanks." Jake said.

Dr. Michalka nodded and started to leave.

I looked over at Katelyn who was in Lilly's arms still. Then I looked back at Jake, then to Dr. Michalka who was walking away. Why was this happening to Cody? Wow. I think motherhood is wearing me down because I have a serious headache and the room was spinning. Jake must of noticed because he looked at me concerned.

"You all right?" Jake asked me.

I nodded.

"Ye-" I started to say but I blacked out.

"Miley!" I heard Jake, Lilly and Oliver yell.

"Dr. Michalka!" I heard Jake's voice say.

Why were they're voices so far away?

**CodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinleyCodyLinley**

**Review please!**

**Oh my Jonas! It was longer than I expected.**

**Did you like it?**

**Next chapter next week!**

**Did I get better in writing or no?**

**Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
